Future Fire Lady
by Jordanalane
Summary: Retired from the Warriors and training to be the Fire Lady, Suki's adjustment is not going according to plan. What follows will make her question everything, including the one thing that she loves the most. A Zuki Story.
1. Chapter 1

**Part one of two. See the Prologue here: s/9070956/14/The-Fire-Lord-and-Lady**

Suki was horribly, totally, unequivocally bored. If bored was even the right word for what she was. She had retired for the Kyoshi Warriors, relinquishing her responsibilities six months ago and since then her life was less about being an accomplished martial artist and more about being a lady of the court. Her boredom saturated every part of her life, digging its way into her heart and manifesting as sadness. Not really sadness, but just an uneasiness that brought tears to her eyes when she least expected it. She told no one about this, not even Zuko. She was so grateful for everything that he had done for her, and she did not want to come off as ungrateful. She thought that if she ignored it that it would go away eventually.

She still had her new job to look forward to, or what would be her new job anyways. She was no longer a Kyoshi warrior, but something different, better perhaps. She was training in many ways to be the best Fire Lady that she could be, or at least the one that the world needed. That was her job now. It's not that it was not rewarding, it was just different in many ways.

There were meetings, many meetings. Zuko had asked her to head a newly formed welfare system that was being used in the nation. He had said that they needed someone compassionate yet strong to make sure that it was done correctly, making her the perfect candidate. She helped Zuko with his work as well. He always was asking her what she thought about different policies, wanting her input as his companion and future wife. She enjoyed her work, but could not shake the feeling that all of the work she was doing was for nothing, that it was unimportant.

On top of all that there was a wedding to plan. Her wedding: their wedding. They had set a date a year out, giving them enough time to make sure things were right. A Fire Sage was working with her to make sure that all the traditions were adhered too. She found this mostly frustrating, seeing as that she wanted this to be her wedding just as much as his. Whenever she suggested something, rather it be from personal preference or a Kyoshi wedding tradition, her request was quickly rejected. He would say that 'there was no room for it in the ceremony' or 'We don't do that here in the Fire Nation'. She would just smile and nod, while wanting to cry.

Her relationship with Zuko seemed to be the only thing that she was sure of. It did not matter if they were making love, taking tea, or even doing something not so glamorous like baby sitting the new born Kya, it was always perfect. She felt like they were the only two people alive, and that it would always be like that. He made her feel like she had always dreamt and hope a man would.

Suki loved the closeness, she longed for it. She loved waking up next to him, and knowing that even if they did not see one another during the way they would that night. It just made things ok, it was the only thing that she could wrap her mind around. She was not ready to give that up.

"Wait… what?"

"I just think it would be nice." The one side of Zuko's mouth curled up into a smile.

"You… you don't want to sleep together anymore?"

"It's not that I don't like it, I do." He laughed, handing her a cup of tea, "I love our sex life. I was just thinking that we could wait till we were married before we had sex again."

"But why can't we still sleep in the same bed?"

"Well I think that sex goes along with that, right?"

It was not the lack of sex, but the lack of intimacy that scared her. She had grown found of having him next to her as she slept. She got warmth and comfort from him and she did not know if she would be able to sleep without that, without him.

"It's not like we would never see one another. We would still take meals together and see one another during the way."

"I know…" She just nodded slowly, trying not to worry about it, "If you want to."

"I just think it would be nice. I mean we would not have made love in a year, and then we get to do it on our wedding night." He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek quickly. "Kind of romantic, don't you think?"

Suki laughed a little bit, nodding as she looked over at him, "Yes… romantic." It was romantic, and it was a good idea, even if she had to sacrifice having him with her at night. She just had to remind herself that he would still be around for her to see whenever she wanted or needed.

That was the first night that she had been alone in her bed in almost nine months. She did sleep a wink.

She feel back into routine, doing the best that she could at everything. Her sleeping was still not normal, getting only a few hours a night. She never complained, but could feel the weight of tiredness pressing down on her constantly. Any time that she did get to spend with him in private was spent with her cuddling up next to him, going to sleep right away.

One of her new dresses, a formal one, was being completed. At first she had resisted the idea of new, nicer clothing. She feared that people would talk: the girl from a rustic island who slept with the Fire Lord and got nice clothes out of it. She had never heard something like this for herself, but she was sure that is what people thought of her. As much as she hated to admit it though, she liked the new things that he had given to her. The yards of green and red silk made her feel like she had nothing on at all, like they were a new found extension of her own skin.

A pin prick pulled Suki from her thoughts, a small yelp on her lips. "Sorry, Lady Suki." The royal tailor mumbled with pins in her mouth. She sat back on her stood, a frown on her face. "We will need to order more of this trim."

"Why is that?" Suki asked the older woman as she looked down at her, bags under her eyes from the lack of sleeo.

"This was the last little bit and it's too short. Seems like you have put on a bit of weight."

Suki's eyes snapped to her reflection, her eyes quickly looking over every part of her body to try and find the weight that she had apparently gained. She had been eating more recently, a futile attempt to counter act the lack energy from little to no sleep. She did not think that this would lead to actual weight gain though.

"No worries dear, it happens to the best of us." The old woman chuckled, "Just watch those Fire Flakes or we are going to have to take out all your dresses."

Suki did not hear what she was saying thought, the blood was pounding in her head to loudly.

She left the tailor's office, heading quickly to her room. She wanted to be alone, she needed to be alone. She thought that if she tried hard enough she could get some sleep, that would surely make her feel better. She was usually gone this time of day and knew that they would be cleaning her suite. Her suspicion was right, as evident by the chattering of two women she heard from her suite as she walked towards the door. She stopped before she got there though, listening.

"You know I've not found any of his clothes in here for almost a month now."

"Same with his room. I don't think they are sleeping together anymore."

"I thought that's what she was here for."

"That was my impression too. I mean why else bring that homely peasant into his bed chamber?"

Suki held a hands to her mouth, covering it as her eyes clenching tight to hold back tears. She wanted to tear into the room, yelling at them both, but her legs would not budge. She had never been anything but nice to these two woman, which make it hurt all the worse.

"You know, I still don't believe this marriage thing. I thought he was just going to make her his concubine."

"I was under the impression that is what she was."

"Well she is doing a piss poor job at it. She needs to be taking care of his needs, why else would she be here?"

"Happy Fire Lord, happy nation."

Suki did not hear this last part, she had taken off down the hall, tears steaming down her cheeks. She knew that people thought those things about her, but to hear someone actually say it was something else. Her head started to spin as she ran down the hall, tears streaming down her cheeks as the pressure on her head from exhaustion became almost unbearable. She did not care about having to be strong anymore, she did not care about what he might think of her, she just needed him, she needed Zuko.

She ran to his office, finding Zuko's assistant Xi sitting at his desk in the foyer of the Fire Lord's office suite. Xi saw her coming, giving her his usual soft smile, "Hello Lady Suki." He was immediately taken aback but her disheveled state, her cheeks streaked with tears, her eyes red. "Are you alright?"

"Is he here?" She spoke with her clenched fist over her mouth, the shaking of her voice matching the shaking that her entire body was doing.

"I'm sorry." Xi stood and walked around the desk, going to her. "He had to run to Fire Fountain City to sort something out. He left in a hurry and asked me to tell you goodbye for him. I got busy and was not able to get the message to you."

It was in that second that it all caught up with her. With him being gone, the only thing in her life that was clear, the only thing in her life that kept her anchored was gone. The fact that she was so tired only heightened the flood of emotions.

Looking back on this moment Suki would know that she should have just taken things in strides, dealing with them one at a time. She would have reminded herself that he would only be gone for a few days, and when he came back she could see him again. She also would have realized that although it hurt what those maids had said, what they thought did not matter. She knew she was not those things to Zuko, which is all that mattered. She would have also reminded herself that it was ok if she gained a little bit of weight. She was going on 24 and it was normal for woman of this age to go though some body changes. She would have realized that what their wedding was or was not, it would not matter. At the end of that day she would be his wife, which is all she really wanted.

The most important thing that she would have realized that the work she was doing was important. That it had already helped countless people and would continue to help people for years to come. No, she was not a Kyoshi Warriror anymore, but she was on her way to being a kind, strong and just world leader. And really that was more amazing than anything else she had ever thought her life would amount to.

However as she was standing in that office, none of these things came to mind. Between the exhaustion and her sudden extreme loneliness that hit her, her brain seemed to rip in two.

Her knees shook, her heart pounding, panic taking over her body. Her green silk dress pulled around her legs as her knees hit the floor, her hands arms going around her waist, applying pressing in attempts to ease the stabbing pain that she now felt in her stomach.

"Suki?" Xi reached for her after kneeling down, his hand resting on her shoulder. The instant that his skin made contact with her's it was like the current was completed, the breakdown initiated**. **

She saw only red, felt only panic as she opened her mouth, a blood curdling scream forcing its was up from her stomach and into the space around her. Xi stumbled back, his eyes wide as he watched Suki screaming. He had never heard something like that come from a person. He froze, not sure what to do.

After a few moments his kind kicked back into gear and he pulled himself to his feet, "Stay here, I will get help." He ran out of the office, leaving her alone. Suki closed her eyes, feeling the pressure in her head becoming too much. She fell onto the floor in the office, her consciousness closing off.


	2. Chapter 2

**A bit of backstory (This ties in with some of my earlier fics). Rei and her husband Kaede are close friends of Zuko and Suki's who live on Ember Island. Rei's official name is Princess Reiland. She is an Earth Kingdom princess who gave up her birth right to marry Kaede, a commoner.**

Rei's soft hands traveled over the side of Suki's face, brushing some auburn hair away from her eyes. Rei was humming lightly as her head rested on her lap. Suki was not fully aware of what was going on though. She knew that Rei was there, noting that her clothes smelled like the ocean, and that Zuko was close. She could smell tea being brewed and the lighting suggested that she was in her own suite, but she was not sure about that.

The only thing that she was sure of is that she was laying down, her body shaking lightly in her plain cotton robe. She was sedated, that much was apparent by the way that things looked fuzzy though her vision, and the fact that she could not talk. She wanted to, she just could not bring herself to do so. And she was so weak, so very weak. She could not walk unless she was help up by either Zuko or Rei, making her feel like a sick child who needed her parent's attention and help to live.

She was right now, but she did not want to think of herself in those terms.

"I'm going to make the worst husband ever." Zuko sighed, sitting on the low table in front of the sofa that Rei and Suki were on.

"Don't be so hard on yourself." Rei said to him, taking the words right out of Suki's mouth.

"Rei, she had a nervous break down and I had no idea that anything was wrong. How could I miss it?"

"I missed it too, Zuko. She only mentioned things in passing and even then never seemed to give an indication that something was wrong."

"I still don't see how this could happen." Suki felt his warm hand on her arm, running over her skin.

"These things just happen. I had one after the baby was born."

"How did you get past it?"

"Kaede helped me." She smiled across at her friend the Fire Lord, "He stuck by me helped me with the baby and I got better. It did take time though"

"So that is what I have to do."

Rei nodded, "And be patient with her." She gave Zuko one of her soft smiles, trying to make him feel better.

The next few days were a blur to Suki. She knew that her friend and Zuko was there, and knew that they were taking care of her, but that was about it. She spend the time in her large bed, sleeping soundly for the first time in weeks. She did not dream, and only woke up when she needed to use the bathroom and bathe. Even then she shakily walked to her large white bathroom, then back to bed as quick as she could.

She sometimes felt a body in bed with her; either Zuko's warm strong body or Rei's thin cool one. Zuko would never say anything, but just hold her tenderly. While the affection was not new to her, but is something that she had not gotten in what felt like forever.

It was on the fourth day that Suki was able to sit up in bed, her back creaking from hours of non-movement. Her hands went to her hair, running her fingers thought it with a sigh. She drew her knees to her chest, her hands to her ankles as she looked out the window. The shades were drawn, making the room dark, but there was still some light spilling into the room, just enough for the basic shapes to be made out. She tried to wrap her mind around what had happened the other day, the day of her breakdown.

She did not even know why she got overwhelmed, or why it was that Zuko's absence is what finally made her crack. She was ashamed, embarrassed, and just felt like she wanted to stay in bed forever. Suki knew in her heart though that that would not solve anything, and would actually make her worse over time. She had to mobilize, for her own sake.

She sighed heavily and pulled herself out of bed, her feet padding to the window and drawing the curtains back. The sunlight that spilled into the room made her squint her eyes, but the warmth was welcome. She recalled how when she first came to live in the Fire Nation, in the palace, how much she had loved the warmth, and wished that she would always know the feeling that it had to offer. She had no idea that she would not only be wrapped in the warmth of the nation one day, but in the warmth of its very leader. It was more than she would ever hope for.

She picked up her green robe that had been put on top of the dresser, throwing it on herself. She had spent the last few days in the same silky crème nightgown and while it was comfortable, she felt like it was a bit too reveling if she was going to go looking though the palace.

Suki opened the sliding door that lead to the living room area of her suite, looking into the sun drenched gold, green and red room. A smile spread across her face when she saw the Fire Lord sitting behind her desk, papers spread out in front of him. His eyes snapped to her though as soon as he heard the door. "Suki…"

She sighed as her hands went to her head. She was suddenly aware of how horrid she likely looked and felt bad for not at least combing her hair before seeing him. "How long was I out?" She looked away, wanting to go back to the bed that she knew she should have stayed in.

"Four days." He got up from his desk quickly, walking to her. She went to say something else but was cut off by his arms wrapping around her, pulling her close to him. She melted into him, her hand going to his shoulder.

"I was so worried when I got the letter saying something had happened." He closed his eyes, burring his face into her hair. "I'm sorry I did not know what was going on. I would have never left if I would have known." She sighed his name, kissing up his neck and to his jaw line. She knew that he was trying to be comforting, and she appreciated it. "Tell me how I can help." The one thing she wanted was not something he could say, but could only do. She reached down to his hand around her waist, taking it into her's. She pulled away from The Fire Lord, taking him with her as she walked into her bedroom. He followed her silently, shutting the door behind him when they were inside.

It was only after making love that she was able to tell him everything. Suki sat up on the bed, a sheet wrapped tightly around her as she let tears and words flow to his sympathetic ear, not holding anything back. As she told him these things she felt like various weights were being lifted off her shoulders and heart.

"I feel so embarrassed." She hung her head, tears still steaming down her cheeks.

"Why is that?" He was laying naked in front her on the bed, his hair hanging behind his head like a dark curtain.

"Here I am, trying to be royalty, not even really royalty yet, and I just crack." She frowned again, "Like I could not take it and by extension am not good enough." He laughed softly, looking down and shaking his head. "What's so funny?"

He reached up, taking her cheek into his hand. "Oh Suki, have you forgotten where you are?"

"What do you mean?"

He pulled himself up, crossing his legs in front of him, "I mean, it's the Fire Nation palace, home of the Fire Nation royal family. We're not exactly know for our emotional and metal stability."

"Hey now; that's not fair Zuko."

"It true though. All of us have been though something. Uncle had a breakdown after Lu Tin died, Azula after Katara and I beat her, even I did after I took the throne." He thought about it for a second, "And after my banishment, and after I can back and-."

She laughed a little bit and crawled into his lap, letting him wrap his strong arms around her waist as her bottom rested in his thighs.

"So see, you are in good company." He placed his lips to her forehead, making her smile as she cuddled close to him. "Don't think you are ever not good enough for all this. I would not have asked you to do it if I thought that."

Suki arms rested on top of his, her eyes closing. "I've missed this."

"So have I." His eyes went to her face, drinking her up as gentle fingers brushed hair out of the way. "I love you." She just smiled, her fingers intertwining with his as they held one another.

Either Zuko or Rei were with Suki every moment for the next two weeks. They wanted to make sure that she was alright and that another break down would not happen. She tried to put them at ease, telling them that she was fine, that it would not happen again. They would both give her that firm, slightly angry but mostly concerned look. She would usually just look away, knowing they knew she way lying.

She did not know if it would happen again. She still felt a lingering sadness in her heart and was not sure how to dispel it. She did a good job at keeping her peace however and there was only one further incident, one thing that made her knees go weak and tears floor her eyes. It came when her and Rei were in the palace garden, walking hand in hand thought the rows of flowers and shrubs.

"I can't believe it, maid of honor for the Fire Lady." Rei laughed a little bit, tucking some of her growing hair behind her ears.

"Why should you not?" Suki pulled on her hand lightly, "You are my best friend after all. After Zuko that is…"

Rei just giggled, holding her hand tighter, "You're my best friend too, ya know?"

Suki just laughed, "Do you like me better than your husband?"

Rei looked over at her with a soft smile, "Kaede has transcended beyond friendship for me. He is more like my entire existence, even more so than the baby is. He is just… everything." She frowned lightly, "How lame is that?"

They both laughed again, nudging one another with their shoulders, "I think it's sweet." Suki insisted.

"I guess that is one way to look at it."

Suki's eye brows gathered, looking at the ground in front of her as she walked. "I don't know if I can get there."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know if I can get like that with Zuko. If I will be able to fully commit myself to him and everything he is."

Rei frowned a little bit, looking at her friend with deep concern, "I think you do that already, Suki." Rei took her hands and lead her to a stone bench nearby, sitting down with her. "Tell me what is on your mind, dear." Rei held both of her hands tightly, running her thumbs over her skin.

"It's just all this." Suki looked around at the palace around her, "I never thought that I would leave my island. I thought I would marry and have children, becoming just a simple house wife. I did not think any of this would happen." Tears were rolling down her cheeks now as she looked around. "I never thought I would see any of these things, let along have it in my life."

"Do not you want it?" Rei asked, reaching out and brushing some hair out of her face.

"It's not that I don't want it, it's just SO much."

"You forget about all the good that you could do." Rei cooed, "I mean you have the power to really be a force for good in this world, you can do amazing things."

Suki shook her head, crying more now. "I'm just one person, I can't do those things."

"So is Zuko." Both of Rei's hands went to Suki's cheeks, holding her firmly yet with a gentle touch. "So was Aang, so was all those people, including you, who ended the war and saved us all."

Suki's hands went on top of Rei's, them both crying now.

"Yes you are one person, but you are an amazing person." Rei smiled widely, "I am honored to be your friend, and I am so very glad that I get to live in a world where you are in charge."

Suki smiled and reached out, wrapping her arms around Rei's neck and hugging her close. Rei's arms went to Suki's waist, laughing as she held her close. "I love you, Princess Reiland."

"And I love you, Fire Lady Suki." They laughed as the pulled away from one another, drying their tears. "I think we are being watched."

Suki looked towards the path that they had come down to arrive at this place. Standing there was her fiancée, his arms at his side and looking quite awkward.

Suki could not help but laugh, tucking some of her hair behind her ears.

"I didn't mean to interrupt." He said, taking a step forward.

"You're not." Rei told him, "We were just having a little girl talk."

Suki dried her tears, smiling at her love, "You're fine, dear." She patted the bench next to her, offering him a seat.

He took the seat with a smile, reaching out and taking her hand. "Are you ok?"

She just nodded, patting his hand with her free one, "I'm alright." She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek quickly. "I will always be alight in the end."

Rei left the next day. Suki could tell that she was missing her husband and young daughter, and did not want to keep her any longer. They promised her that they would come and see them again before the wedding. Suki wished that she could stay here, to help with the wedding planning, but she knew that Rei had to get back.

"I will never be able to thank you enough for your help." Zuko told Rei with a smile.

Rei reached out and hugged him, pulling him close with a smile. "And you will never have to." She said with a soft chuckle.

He laughed softly himself, squeezing her lightly. "We will see you both soon."

She pulled away, nodding as she turned to Suki. Suki looked at her with tears welling up in the bottom of her eyes, "I'm going to miss you." Suki told her.

Rei launched towards Suki, wrapping her arms around Suki and hugging her tight. "You write to me if you need anything, alright?"

"Of course." Suki pulled away and smiled as her dear friend, "I'm gonna miss you."

They hugged again, tighter this time, making Zuko laugh a little bit. Rei got onto the small ship, waving good bye to them both as it sailed away. Zuko just frowned at seeing the tears on Suki's cheek. He reached out and took her hand into his, pulling his love close and kissing her on the side of her head.

Not one person in the palace acted like anything had happened, it was all business as usual. Within a few days she did not know why she had even been worried. She busied herself with wedding preparations, as it was only a few months away and she was feeling much more bold with the sages who had previously bossed her around.

"Lady Suki, I know that it is traditional for your island to have flowers around the alter, but that is just not the way we do things here."

"I really don't give a damn." She said with a smirk, making the Fire Sage blink in surprise, "I want white sweet peas. They grow like mad on my island and have always been used in wedding ceremonies."

"Lady Suki I-"

"You will have to excuse me; I have to go to the tailor and address the issues with my wedding robes."

Suki left him standing alone in the grand hall with a very confused look on his face. She made her way to the tailor, entering the room to see her robe in the center of the room on a dress form. A smile danced across her face as she walked around the raised platform. The formal robes were mostly white, with a thick green sash around the waist, and red, gold and green trim and embellishments all over the sleeves and sides. It really was beautiful. However it was very traditional dress, traditional for her soon to be position, for his position. She understood it was needed, that she had to have her robes and hair a certain way.

"Ware is the other one?" Suki asked the seamstress. The small woman moved a floor screen revealing another dress form behind it. The robe on this one was much different and was to be worn during the reception that was to follow the ceremony. It was a very simple a-line shape, made of soft green silk, with gold trim and red stitching. She reached out and touched the fabric, a smile on her face. "It's perfect." She sighed, looking back at the seamstress.

"I'm glad you think so." She squeaked, "The fabric for Lady Rei's robe was cut this morning, we should have it done in a week or so."

"Good." Suki smiled at her sweetly, "I want to thank you for all your hard work with these, I know it has not been easy."

She just blushed a little bit, bowing lightly. "It is my pleasure to serve the Fire Lord and Lady." Suki smiled and bowed to her, her hands pressed together in a sign of reverence.

Zuko was waiting for her in his office, finishing up some work before his evening started. She was his evening now, and he would make sure she always was. Suki entered the office with a smile, her robe sweeping as her legs moved.

"How was your day?" She asked, pulling his attention to her.

The Fire Lord looked her over with a smile, "Better now." She shook her head with a soft laugh, "Lets go for a walk." He told her, walking to her.

"A date with the Fire Lord? How sweet."

He kissed her cheek with a smile, taking her hand and walking out of the office and the palace. It had become a common occurrence to see the Fire Lord out and about in the capital city, so much so that people did not even seem to notice anymore. They would give a short bow to him, to which he would just usually smile warmly to them.

Suki being out with him made it a bit different though. The people of the city were truly enamored with this foreign woman who was to be their Fire Lady. Bows were a bit deeper, and people watched them walk by with more interest. She was given a peach by a kindly old woman, which she took with a smile and warm thank you. Others simply just watched her, surprised at the tangibility of a legend as herself. Zuko they were used to, Suki less so.

Children were the most curious, especially little girls. They had grown up hearing stories about the brave female warrior who helped ended the war and loved seeing her in their city. They would give her small fistfuls of hand picked flowers, which she always took with grace and thanks. Zuko loved watching her as she did this, thinking about how wonderful she would be as both the Fire Lady and as a mother.

What felt to her like aimless wandering was actually him leading to a specific location. It was a large red and crème building surrounded by lush landscaping. She thought that it was really quite beautiful, more so than most Fire Nation buildings. There was something so peaceful about it. She looked at the building with a wide smile, "What is this place?"

"Well…" He looked over at her, "That is your choice."

"Hum?" Suki's eyes went to his, "What do you mean?"

"This is my wedding gift to you, Suki." He watched the look on her face, the soft smile that he loved to see on her. "I thought and thought about what to get you. I figured you had enough dresses, and you are not the jewelry type. So I wanted to give you something that could be a project for you, something that you could make your own."

"So you give me a building?"

He just laughed, pulling her towards the building, "You can do with it what ever you like. It can be your villa for when you want to get away from me, it can be a store, or a library or…." He smiled at her kindly, "I was thinking that you could open a dojo."

"A dojo?"

"Well you saw how all those girls in town were fascinated by you and I bet they would love to learn to be warriors just like you."

She looked at him, her eyes wide, "You really think so?"

"I know so." He pulled her hand to his mouth, kissing her knuckled lightly, "You can teach girls the way of the Kyoshi Warriors. Some may want to join after that. Even if they don't they will still grow as woman, which is always a good thing."

"It's a wonderful thing." She looked at the Fire Lord with a wide smile, then back at his gift. She let go of his hand and walked towards the building, going inside. It was perfect for a dojo. The large open main room had sliding rice paper doors running along either side of it, ready to be opened to allow the warm Fire Nation wind to blow though it. Even the flooring was perfect for it. Those long wood floor panels running the length of the room was primed for small feet learning proper footing. "It's perfect." She breathed.

He had followed her inside and was standing in the door way, "I thought so too." He said as he watched her, a smile on his face. "I know there are plenty of non benders in the city and nation, nobles and commoners alike. I think they would all love the idea of training under you."

She ran to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him happily. The flowers that were still in her hand brushing his hair, making him laugh a little bit. He just melted into her embrace, pulling away from her, "So you like it?"

"I love it!"

"Good cause I already made a change and we can't get our money back."

His honesty made her giggle, kissing him quickly again. "What did you change?"

He pulled away from her, "You will see." He walked to the far side of the room, opening one of the rice paper doors to show a large, lush courtyard. He motioned out the door, "Come on."

She followed him out the door, a smile on her face as she stepped into the large, beautiful space. Mixed in with the greenery were white sweet peas, just like she was used to on her island. On the far side of the courtyard was a small building, to which she was drawn too. He stayed back, letting her go to it on her own.

The building was no bigger than a closet, but held a deeply precious item. Sitting at the back of the room, atop a small table was a gold statue of Avatar Kyoshi, her hands gathered in reverence and her eyes closed. In front of the statue was incense sticks and a small holder. She gathered two of the sticks, sitting the flowers down on the floor. She got up and ran to Zuko, holding the sticks out tp him.

He just smiled and put his finger tips on the ends of the sticks, lighting them. She kissed him quickly with a smile before running back to the shrine. She kneed in front of the statue again, placing the sticks back into the holder. She moved the flowers from the floor to the base of the statue, placing them there in a loose arrangement.

He walked to the shrine, standing a ways behind her as she bowed her head, folding her hands together. Suki smiled to herself, giving a silent prayer of thanks to her Patron Avatar. After a moment she opened her eyes, reaching out and touching the Avatar's robes.

She stood up, turning back to her soon-to-be husband as she left the small shrine. Zuko just smiled at her, reaching out for her face. "So you like it?"

She nodded happily, her face going into his hand, "It's all so wonderful Zuko."

"I wanted to give you a piece of your home here in the city."

"This is my new home Zuko, but I am glad to have this." She leaned in and kissed him quickly, "And I'm so glad that you did this for me."

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "And I'm glad to give it to you, I love you Suki."

Suki just giggled like mad, her hands going to his strong face and holding it lovingly. "I thanked Kyoshi for you." She mumbled, "For brining you into my life."

"You think that Kyoshi likes me?" He asked, "I mean I did burn down her island and all that."

Suki nodded, her eyes locking with his as her arms snaked around his neck, "If I can forgive you for that I think she can too."

He looked at her sadly, "Can you forgive me for not helping you like I should reciently?"

"You mean about my breakdown?" he nodded, his eyes still heavy with regret, She raised an eye brow, "I was never upset with you."

"I know you wenn't… but I still feel like I failed you."

She frowned herself, her lips going to his in a soft kiss, "You will never fail me, Zuko." She assured him, her forehead pressing to his while she stood on her toes. "I know that sometimes we may be apart, but it's only physical." One of her hands went to his chest, pressing it over his heart that was beating under his warm skin. "I know that we have a bound stronger than that."

He looked at her, a funny smile on his face, "That is sweet but very corny." Suki blushed with a frown, shoving off him. He just laughed, reaching for her again, "It's sweet though."

"No. You said our love is corny." She scolded playfully, walking from him and back towards her new dojo.

"Come baaaaack!" He wined with a laugh, following her. "I love you."

"Whatever." Suki laughed stepping back inside the large room, Zuko close behind her.


End file.
